yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Left Leg of the Forbidden One
されし の |ja_romaji = Fūinsareshimono no Hidariashi |ja_trans = Left Leg of the Sealed One |image = LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-LCYW-EN-ScR-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Spellcaster |level = 1 |atk = 200 |def = 300 |number = 44519536 |lore = A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. |de_lore = Ein verbanntes linkes Bein, das durch einen Zauber versiegelt ist. Wer dieses Siegel bricht, erhält unbegrenzte Macht. |it_lore = Una gamba sinistra proibita resa inaccessibile dalla magia. Chiunque rompa il sigillo che la chiude conoscerà potenza infinita. |pt_lore = Uma perna esquerda proibida selado por magia. Qualquer um que quebre este selo irá conhecer o poder infinito. |es_lore = Una pierna izquierda prohibida sellada mágicamente. Quienquiera que rompa este sello conocerá el poder infinito. |ja_lore = れた 。 を くと、 の を られる。 |zh_lore = 被封印者的左足。封印解開後將得到無限的力量。 |ddslore = Unlimited power is sealed within. |tsclore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. |wc4lore = A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. |edslore = A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A121 - UR) |fr_sets = Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-FR003 - R) Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F098 - UR). Retro Pack (RP01-FR018 - R) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR303 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE136 - C) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-DE003 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G098 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE018 - R) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE303 - ScR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT136 - C) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-IT003 - R) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I098 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT018 - R) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT303 - ScR) |pt_sets = Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-PT003 - R) Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P121 - UR) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP136 - C) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-SP003 - R) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S121 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP018 - R) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP303 - ScR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP117 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP136 - C) Beginners Pack (BP1-002 - ScR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-086 - R) Phantom God (PG-62 - ScR) Vol.3 (UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR136 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR056 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K121 - UR) |gx1_sets = Special Ways (Rare) |gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Common) |wc4_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |anime_dm = 001, 003, 055, 056, 057, 099, 106, 120, 121 |anime_gx = 127, 144, 145, 149, 150 |manga_dm = 038, 039 |manga_d = 036 |archetype1 = Forbidden One |archrelated1 = Duel winner |adv = Limited |gx04status = Limited |wc4status = Limited |tscdc = 66 |tscnumber = 018 |dm1number = 018 |wc4number = 018 |database_id = 4024 }}